Hush Hush
by CeraFleur
Summary: Inspired by the song "Hush Hush" by the Pussycat Dolls. What happens when an abused Sakura can't take his boyfriend's jealousy anymore? Oneshot


_**Hush Hush**_

**Rating:**** M for certain reasons…**

**Me: Hi there!!! My name is Aerine, Rhazel's (AKA Satsuki-chan) lil sis!!! But I'm better known as Momo-chan. And since big sis is down with the flu, she asked her exceptionally talented sister *cough* Momo *cough* to take care of her beloved account here in FanFiction while she's off for some bed rest.**

**People. I'm just 13. So this is why I'm writing an M-rated story:**

**Boredom + Crazy and random ideas that pop into your head = PURE CRACK**

**And I disclaim Naruto and every single character (dead or alive) that is associated with it. Don't other authors do that ALWAYS??**

* * *

"Who was that and why were you talking to him?!" Saskue angrily bellowed as he dragged Sakura, his girlfriend, to her bedroom upstairs.

"Ow, Sasuke, that hurts…" Sakura pleaded as she shook her wrist that was brutally gripped by her boyfriend.

"Oh. And you think I wasn't hurt when I saw you talking to that no-good bastard?! What's the matter with you? Am I not enough, you bitch?!" he shouted and pushed Sakura to the bed.

Sakura, unable to control her feelings any longer, just sat down and cried.

Sasuke approached her and sat down next to her.

"You know Sakura, you shouldn't be talking to other men besides me. That's not what a good girlfriend does. And always remember that you're mine. You belong to no one but me. So you'll obey everything I say, okay, Sakura..?"

***SLAP!***

Sakura stood up and glared at the Uchiha.

"You're treating me like I'm just an object that you own. I have my own life, Sasuke, and I can do whatever I want, talk to whoever I please. And you, you're just being over-possessive! I can't stand your extreme jealousy anymore. I've had enough, Sasuke, we're through."

"Sakura. You don't know what you're doing. How will you live without me?!" Sasuke seized her shoulders and looked straight at her. Sakura released his grip on her and pushed him to her balcony, beside the ladder.

"I'll live just fine, Sasuke, with or without you. Now leave or I'll call the police!!!" Sakura slammed her balcony windows shut and, sensing that her ex-boyfriend had left, pulled out her iPod and listened to the song Hush Hush by Pussycat Dolls.

_**I never needed you to be strong  
I never needed you for pointin' out my wrongs  
I never needed pain, I never needed strength  
My love for you was strong enough you should've known  
I never needed you for judgement  
I never needed you to question what I spent  
I never ask for help, I take care of myself, I don't know why you think you got a hold on me  
And it's a little late for conversations  
There isn't anything that you can do.  
And my eyes hurt, hands shiver**_

_**So look at me, listen to me because,**_

I don't want to  
Stay another minute  
I don't want you  
To say a single word  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
There is no other way  
I get the final say  
Because  
I don't want to  
Do this any longer  
I don't want you  
There's nothing left to say  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
I've already spoken  
Our love is broken  
Baby Hush Hush

She fell asleep, with tears running down her porcelain face as the song passed her ears.

ღ×ღ×ღ

Sakura woke up to the sounds of rustling of the bushes below her balcony. She rubbed her eyes, plugged out her earphones and yawned. She listened again for the sounds, but assumed that it was just her imagination when she heard nothing.

She was about to fall asleep when…

***BLAM!***

Her balcony windows crashed open, revealing a very drunk and high Sasuke.

She was alarmed, and clutched a pillow as a shield.

Sasuke staggered to her drunkly, and fell on top of her. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them tightly.

"Like that, huh…?" he slurred, then proceeded to kiss her neck rather sloppily.

Sakura resisted, but the more she fought back the more she was pinned painfully under the drunk Uchiha.

"If I can't have you, Sakura…No one will." Sasuke chuckled as he continued on his mistreatment on the helpless woman.

Sakura was enraged, and out of fury, she grabbed a kunai from under the sheets and stabbed the rapist on the back.

She was horrified with her recent actions, but as she realized that she had just ended her nightmares, smiled.

"Sakura… what have you done…?!" Sasuke mumbled, choking on his own blood as he spoke.

"Hush hush, you bastard." She whispered as she grabbed his hair to face him.

And with that she gripped her kunai and slit the Uchiha's throat.

* * *

**Just a thought. ^^**

**I've always wanted to punish that Uchiha bastard after all that he's done to my Sakura angel.**

**And by the way that was the first piece of crack I've ever done.**

**Be nice to me!!!**

**And by the way tell me when you want me to create other stories so I'll just create my own account and write more stories for you guys!!! (Even better than my sister's, mwahahaha!!!!)**

**Don't forget to rate and review, please.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Momo-chan**


End file.
